Wireless power transfer (“WPT”) is an emerging technology that is being used more frequently in many situations. One use of wireless power transfer is for electric vehicles. Electric vehicles are desirable for reduction in noise and pollution. However, plugging in an electrical vehicle is cumbersome, inconvenient and has mechanical parts that can wear out.
Some electrical vehicles, such as buses, fork lifts, trucks, etc. are in fleets where they may be charged at a central facility or a location where multiple vehicles can be charged at a time. Often, a charging facility is fed from a utility or may have a secondary source, such as a solar power source. Other charging facilities may have self-generated power from a wind turbine, solar panels, a small hydro-electric source, a generator, etc. Typically, it is desirable to regulate power drawn from a power source.